Code Geass: The World's Destiny
by animefangurl095
Summary: I was there when I witnessed the ultimate chess match unfold, with the world's destiny at stake. In this game, loyalties would be questioned, blood will be shed, and tears will pour. Now, who would win this game: the king or his queen?
1. Code One: Anthologies That Bind

**Code Geass: The World's Destiny**

**Code One: Anthologies That Bind The Contemporaries**

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! Thank you for reading ****Code Geass: The World's Destiny****. To elaborate what my summary cannot, this story has some original elements that originated from my own mind like characters and elements from Code Geass like characters, setting, and basic plot. This is the first story I have written in a long time and I would appreciate any critical feedback, so PLEASE REVIEW! This story may contain graphic, language, or morbid elements but I guess that's normal for a story like this one. So, enjoy yourselves!**

_**2009 a.t.b.**_

I remember this day as if it were yesterday…

Although I may have eventually remembered this day, it was stored into the depths of my mind's caverns, my mind's darkest chambers. Never would I have thought that this very day was the start of chaos, corruption, anguish, betrayal, revenge, hatred, love, and lamentations. Until the day I was able to finally remember this day and beyond, I thought my life would become ever so peaceful, but I guess I was wrong. Even with eyes clouded I bereft myself from these human pleasures and pushed myself into a world of demonic proportions. On this very day was the day I finally realized, until the day I was to remember the consequences of my actions, my future would become obscure and faded.

It was the spring of the year 2009 a.t.b in the capital of the Holy Empire of Britannia, Pendragon. The sky was clear of all pandemonium and blood-curling screams. The sun was blaring into my face with its effulgence. The book silently whispered its story to my heart, forcing my heart to absorb its message. A gentle breeze whirled, swirled, and twirled around me, waltzing with my long black hair. Tired blue eyes scanned the pages of my book. Trains rammed into one another, bursting my mind into raging flames, consuming every thought that tortured me by day. I may have been still a child, but I was a child with a precocious mind that unraveled all of the world's secrets of world and discord. I was an eight year old innocent girl who refused to take part of such a cosmopolitan world. But that day signaled my major participation in the affairs of the corrupted.

"Amelia?"

I lifted my face to stare at those hypnotic amethyst eyes. I knew that they carried such despair even before I peered into them.

"Yes, Your Highness?" I whispered into the small breeze.

Those beautiful amethyst eyes narrowed into thin slits, penetrating into my very being. I couldn't forget his quivering lips and quaking fists. "Is it true, Amelia?" he asked, his voice awaiting for an answer. His black hair danced side to side under the sun. His royal skin was clothed in the best fabric that Britannia could offer. After all, he is the sweet Eleventh Prince of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia.

"What do you mean if I may ask?" I never wanted him to know until the fated day.

"Is it true that you're leaving for Japan?" he corrected himself, holding back the very emotions that might consider him barbaric.

I bit my lip and lowered my head into my novel, The Divine Comedy by Dante Alighieri. I had wished I could have escaped into the Inferno, suffering an eternity in the rings of Hell, perhaps far from the gleaming Paradiso. I refused to admit it myself. I truly didn't want to leave but…

"So it is true," hissed Lelouch. "What about Nunnally and me? What would become of all of us?"

At that time, I knew I would cease to ever see their faces, the faces of the Royal Britannian Family. Nunnally, Euphemia, Cornelia, Schneizel, Clovis, and Lelouch would forever escape my eyes. I could never be with them for as long as I roam this world. I was an innocent, eight year old girl who never truly understood the meaning of sacrifice. I just wanted to escape his presence but I also wanted to embrace him. I had a divided soul.

I closed my eyes, pushing away the image of his distressed expression. "I am sorry, Lelouch," I was able to utter out. "I no longer have a reason to stay here. I don't belong with the Imperial Family much less the nobility. I want to see the world for as long as I'm free. This is for the best, my Prince, for we would one day see each other with different views of this world."

"Amelia…"

I slowly closed the cover and stood on my feet. "I will take my leave now, Your Highness. I truly do hope we do see each other soon." I bowed my head and walked into the rose gardens, heading straight for the villa. Someday, as you pass me on the street, we will either become strangers or enemies. I wish we could be like the stars and glow together with happiness, ignoring the black holes of this reality. Until that dream is finally realized, I would be filled with my regrets as it slowly consumes me. This is goodbye, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia.

As I walked those painful steps, I wished for the clouds to roar and spill all its rain unto me to hide my tears and to obscure my screams. Please have mercy on me and grant me a single wish. The book at my side fell onto the ground before the crimson roses. The soft breeze flipped its pages until a picture of Beatrice expounded to Dante the order of the angels appeared within its unfinished story. Winged-creatures of Heaven circled them, following her words. Dante looked on and revealed the awe in his eyes.

I sighed heavily into the azure sky. "If I was given the chance, Lelouch, I would stay forever by your side and protect you from those lacerations," I whispered into the breeze. "I will always treasure you as my dearest friend and my…"

Lelouch stood there with fists clenched with mixed emotions. He wanted to cry. He wanted to shed tears for me. Those were wasteful tears for I could not be affected by something of no value. What am I to you now, Lelouch?

"Amelia, why…?"

I don't know anymore.

I truly am lost.

* * *

Years have passed since then. The clouds shifted and the sun and moon continued to alternate overhead. This world was impossible to change for the better for war and blood would erupt on the surface of the earth. Eyes would remain in the mist while utopia would fall back into its slumber, waiting for the day when the world becomes still. Those days of innocence disappeared from the caverns of my subconscious. I have no longer remembered the crimson roses, those amethyst eyes, and my grief. I was reborn anew into this world.

And thus I begin my story of a king and a queen surviving a world obscured in chaos. In truth, my path continues to be left unknown, even to me. As you hear my improvisatory story of my life, please reflect on thy actions and words. My goal is to discover my true mask beneath all the others.

Two days has passed since the Shinjuku incident. Two days has passed since the alleged death of Clovis, Third Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire. I find kind of funny and I find it kind of sad that such an arrogant yet publicly benevolent prince died at the hands of an assassin. As the world scrambled to find his killer, I could only sit with the same bored expression displayed on my face. The news consistently mentioned the dear Prince's name, celebrating him as a martyr for equality amongst the Numbers and Britannians. Even I, a girl who isn't as sagacious as the avid spectator, could break past his veil of lies.

The door slid open behind me, light heels following it. "Lady X, you must see this," said my guest, Rika, urgently as she took a hold of the remote controller and searched through the many channels for her desired choice.

A news report appeared on the screen, but I was astonished at the subject. The son of the former Prime Minister Kururugi, Suzaku Kururugi, was dragged down towards the prison for being the suspected assassin of Prince Clovis. The screen panned closer to his face, focusing on his pleas of innocence to the guards. Every word received a bruise. He was mistreated because he was an Eleven by birth even though he is an Honorary Britannian. Inside, my mind was slashing through the depths of my subconscious, searching for that familiar face.

"Lady X, that is Suzaku Kururugi, the son of our former Prime Minister," informed Rika. "He was arrested for allegedly murdering Clovis two days ago. It has caused an uproar amongst the Japanese and the Britannians and controversy has arose to whether or not he truly committed such a crime."

I kept my eyes trained on the screen, observing the festivities with unclouded eyes. "What do you want me to do, Rika?" I asked her, my voice hoarse from the shock. "It is impossible for me to publicly save him without risking any lives."

Her image was mirrored by the television screen. I watched her bowed her head before she rose with closed eyes. "I only came to inform you of the current situation," she said with confidence in her tone. "I understand the risks fully but I believe that this would be the perfect opportunity for you to appear in public as the permanent leader of our faction, the White Swords. You haven't made your official debut and as your advisor, I believe you should bring fear to the people of Japan."

I smirked under my glass veil of a mask. "Fear, you say?" I laughed as my voice echoed throughout the room. "Rika, you sometimes must allow the pieces to play out in order to finally make the final move. Don't you feel the storm arriving soon? Most likely not, my dear, but I promise you, I will win and present to Japan the hero they have been seeking for. I refuse to fail, Rika. So please take note: if within the following week Suzaku were to be unfairly tried, then I shall risk everything."

I watched her expression changed through the television screen. Her eyes widened almost in surprise. "Lady X, are you gambling on this matter?" she inquired.

I lowered my head and grinned. "Of course, Rika," I replied to her with the utmost confidence. "Life is a game so in order to win, you must gamble on every situation. If he were to be executed before trial, then there is nothing I could do. Leading a ferment mass would do nothing but agitate the Britannians." I rose from my seat. "Please call for a meeting with all the generals and captains of the White Swords. I must address the new goal for this organization."

She straightened her stance, hands thrown to her sides as she bowed forward. "Yes, Lady X," she mumbled in my presence. Her brown hair draped over her face as she slowly rose from her form. She made her way towards the door and it slid behind her.

The moment I heard the familiar _click_ of the closed door, I lifted my hands to my mask. I pulled it off and allowed my black hair to cascade past my hips. I trained my sapphire eyes on the white mask with the tinted face that shrouded my identity. Although my ashen identity was thought of as pure and innocent, in truth, my white gloves could never be rid of the black dirt. Insanity would force me to wipe clean my fragmented past, but I kept my head high. The truth is that I'm frightened of myself. I'm a stranger to myself. My former no longer exists. I am frightened. I don't know why I decided to go against my own native land, but I refuse to step back.

It was just three months ago and the night sky was glittering with the light of the distant stars. I remember that I was unable to sleep, so I had decided to wander through the settlement. But, as I awoke, I felt a strange surge of energy coursing through my body. I didn't know what it was, but I suddenly felt different, like a new and forgotten person. I know the dangers for a young girl like me wandering the streets of the Tokyo Settlement alone at night, but I wanted time to myself. I haven't told Sayako, Nunnally, or even Lelouch of my nighttime adventure as they had finally fallen in the slumber I so desired at the current moment.

* * *

"Hey, little lady," said a voice from behind me.

I decided to ignore it and kept walking. It must have been some guy trying to pick me up or something. "Pathetic," I mumbled to myself as I rolled my eyes. By ignoring him, I thought he would leave me be but that wasn't the case.

Something snatched my arm and that very person forced me to face him. Those lust-filled eyes flashed such sinful intentions. That malevolent grin was forever etched into my mind, never to be erased like carvings onto stone. Those lecherous eyes scanned my captured body, gleaming with satisfaction. He licked his lips hungrily. His black hair stopped at the nape of his neck and his green eyes continued to search my body for any imperfections. "I see that I've caught such a beautiful girl," he whispered into my ear. The smell of alcohol was streaming from his breath. "I will enjoy tonight."

I tried to wiggle from his grasp but each movement I made tightened his hold on me. "Please, sir, let me go," I pleaded. I was able to hear the fright in my voice and perhaps, that has excited him. "I beg of you, please let me go. I must return home."

He moved his lips to my collarbone and began to suck on the skin. "I'm sorry, babe, I can't do that," he said. His touch made me anxious and petrified. His hand started to run along my waist, searching for a way into my shirt.

As I was about to scream, his left hand quickly muffled the scream from my lips. He glanced around the empty the streets before glaring in my direction. I remembered how my body trembled uncontrollably and how I thought of the pain he would inflict upon me. I wanted someone, anyone to save me. I wanted a hero. I wanted…

He pushed me into the nearest alleyway, hiding his evil deeds from the outside world. I knew what was coming and I was scared. He tore at my clothes, ripping them from my body as he caressed and kissed the exposed flesh. I was trapped with no one to save me. If I die here, then how would my friends feel? Would they feel sorrow for my death or will they just forget about my existence? I could feel my body grow numb and my eyes lifeless.

"Please die…"

The man paused for a moment before grabbing a fistful of hair. "What did you say, bitch?" he screamed in my face. "Repeat yourself!"

As the stench of his vile breath consumed me, my eyes narrowed in anger. Energy surged through my fragile body, revitalizing it with adrenaline and power, power beyond any other. "Go die, you vile scum!" I screamed as I flailed from his reach. I could feel streams of tears rushing down my cheeks as he threw me onto the ground.

"No woman is allowed to defy me," he constituted. "A worthless woman like you will suffer and die a horrible death!" He leaned in closer to my face, his warm breath running down my neck. "If you behave, I promise it won't hurt." He turned me around and pinned my arms against the frozen ground.

"Die," I repeated once more.

He growled in exasperation. "You really think you're something, don't you?" The lust in his eyes swirled with his rage and irritation. He raised his hand and slapped me across my face, knocking my head into the brick wall once more. "Bitch, if you believe that someone will save you, then think again," he hissed in my face, his breath suffocating me. "No one will save you. No one would care. I could throw your dead body into the street and no one will care."

Maybe he was right. Even with his roaring voice, no one came to save me. Maybe that's how the world is: corrupted and selfish. No one has ever cared about me. No one will ever save me. I was going to perish tonight without the sympathy of the world's cruelty. I guess I have to accept my fate and die there. More tears rushed down my cheek. I am scared.

A single tear dripped from my chin and onto the barren, cold ground. As it fell, I could hear its screams of agony. When the impact destroyed it, I could hear it splatter. I wonder how Heaven feels like. Will I be free from this world? I…

_Live._

I could feel my eyes widen at that voice. It was familiar.

_You must live!_

More tears fell. I have no reason to live.

_Then search for a reason!_

Search for a reason? Then I will live for…

"I will live," I whispered into the full moon.

The man smirked. "You want to live?" he said in askance. "You really must be a fool to decide to live. What about I teach you a lesson?" He ripped open my clothes, divulging my naked body to the cool, night breeze. My silver locket glinted in the moonlight. "Don't worry, my sweet. This will go by sweet and quick."

I couldn't move my hands nor could I move my head. I want my reason to fight. I need my reason to fight. If I could just move my head, I could…

_If you would to receive such a power, would you fight and continue living? _

Yes, said a voice of a distant memory and my voice.

I clenched my fingers into a fist. A power rushed through my once fragile body like electricity flowing down a cord. I turned my head to peer into his eyes.

Then, I was saved.

It was then I realized that I was not human. I had a power that laid dormant within my being. As I watched the perpetrator searched vigorously for objects to impale himself, I sat there stunned by the gory sight. He was driven insane by my power. This power was Geass, the power of the gods and the ultimate power of the universe. From deep within, I was able to unlock a power from the forgotten past. I was reborn as a demon. I was reborn as Amelia Clarisse Guinevere Stanford, once known to the silent people of Britannia as Amelia Atkinson. I am now a monster but I refused to be consumed by the power. I will control it and destroy it.

I slid down the wall, witnessing the pool of blood seeping from that man's body. My eyes widened and were forever scarred by the sight. I wanted to scream into this corrupted world. Yes, this world will never change. I will change it. I will find serenity within the world's core. It was then I stared up at the mocking full moon which shone its pure innocence down upon me.

* * *

The moment I entered the room, the jubilance disappeared and was replaced with the utmost silence and attention. All eyes bore into my very being, the intensity was overwhelming. I cleared my throat before starting. "Hello everyone," I greeted into the wave of silence. "I guess you have heard about Suzaku Kururugi, am I right? After the news of Kururugi's alleged assassination of Prince Clovis, I have decided to not give any aid to him."

Three people gasped as others widened their eyes in surprise. All at once, they began to question to me with a barrage of complaints. Ai broke through the silence and roared out her thoughts into my mask. "Lady X, Suzaku was brought unjustly before the Britannians as the murderer of Prince Clovis without any evidence. At this rate, he would be executed without a proper investigation. If we don't help him he can die!" Her fierce green eyes pierced through the tinted glass.

I held my hand out to my entire group of subordinates. My gloved hand laid open for them to see. "In my hand, what do you see?" I asked them.

They hesitated for a moment before answering. "Nothing, X," analyzed Ai, her tone filled with confidence and exasperation. "What does this have to do with anything?"

My laughter filled the rigid atmosphere. If one were to listen to such laughter, one would have thought that my sanity was finally murdered under the pressures of this world. "In my hand is fate," I claimed with such credence. "As seen here, fate could not be focused onto one spot, but it decides how far and how long it would expand. We must gamble on Suzaku Kururugi's life. In order to gather evidence of Britannia's treason against the Numbers, we must make sacrifices even if we are seen as cowards. You may hate me. You may even loathe me to your very core. Just this once, I want you all to believe in me. If I make the promise that I will protect Suzaku's life, will you grant me your trust?" I asked them, exerting the remains of my charisma unto them.

Everyone focused their eyes on Ai, who stood astonished by her lack of choices. There was only but one answer to give and I knew at that very moment I've won this battle. She bowed her head in defeat. "I will believe in you, Lady X," she whispered to me with a tone of loss in her voice. "You are our leader after all."

I grinned in satisfaction. "I appreciate it very much," I told them all. "Until the end, I guess."

An ephemeral cloud of silence hovered overhead, emphasizing the tension within the room. No one knew what to say next. I sighed and turned on my heel, preparing to leave the room. "I shall take my leave for the night, I suppose," I announced to them. "I bid you all a peaceful night." With that, I exited out the room and retreated to my underground quarters. As I waited for the elevator to stop at basement, I couldn't help but think about the prisoner's familiar face. He may have been the son of the former Prime Minister but he decided to become a soldier in the military as an Honorary Britannian. Amongst the Japanese, he must be the symbol of betrayal but if he truly did murder Clovis, he would be considered a hero and a fool.

The elevator dinged, signaling its stop at the desired destination. The doors gave way and I stepped into the blinding white corridor. As I made my way to my room, my footsteps would echo across the floors, sounding heavy and exhausted. My shadow trailed behind me, perishing in the light. The chandeliers hung from the high ceilings, its bulbs piercing through the crystal. Although this hall resembles innocence and purity, my own being is swirling in a shroud of obscurity and darkness. Since the moment I have decided to start such an organization, I knew for a fact that my reasons were for revenge not love. Thus my heart palpitates with every step, every scene, every word, and every emotion.

As I entered my private quarters, I removed my mask, my shield, my façade. Gently, I turned it over to face the black taint. This very mask protects my identity from the entire world. Although I am known to the public as the ninja that moves fluidly through the night and through the light, I will never achieve the peace I seek. Inside my very heart are the ambiguous feelings of my actions. I would constantly ponder on how such a trustful heart could continue?

I threw the mask onto my bed, stifling my screams of pure and utter regret. I am not a leader. I am just a woman who sought supporters. I needed him.

"Lelouch," I whispered to myself. I held my hands to my face, fingers trembling. Here I am, cowering in fear of being divulged. I clasp my hands over my mouth, concealing the foreboding screams. I wanted to take back my words. "Lelouch," I whispered once more. That one name was able to calm me.

The truth was that I needed to hear his voice.

When I was alone, I would hear his voice echoing through the caverns of my mind.

This obsession as consumed my entire being. I need to tell him I'm sorry. I need to apologize.

Yes, I will apologize for lying to him about my identity. Until then, I will live as Amelia Atkinson. I once lived as Amelia Clarisse Guinevere Stanford, Grand Duchess of the Holy Britannian Empire. I will forever uphold the façade of Lady X.

Yes, that is who I am. A woman of different masks. A woman who journeys to find her peace.

A woman who will finally remember.


	2. Code Two: A Mind Beyond Any Other

**Code Two: A Mind Beyond Any Other**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the year delay! School started to murder me and sadly my laptop practically died due to a virus and a burnt hard drive, but I am planning to pick up the series again and so I may actually start updating more often now. I was forced to neglect this story because I was writing non-fan fiction stories on my spare time because I loved the idea. Again, I am sorry and I am happy I could continue doing this story. So please Read and Review!**

When I opened my eyes, I was absorbed into the white abyss of my mind for it constantly echoed all my memories and thoughts. The room seemed never ending for one could venture for all eternity into its depths and never find the walls that cage in its victims. Only I could easily navigate in this realm for it is a world created and controlled by me, Amelia. No one is allowed to enter my domain but only those who currently reside within its blank space.

In my sight were only a few pieces of furniture: the colorless bed in which I lay, the porcelain seat that I watched, and a small table whose angelic carved legs supported the various books on its top. Although simple, these pieces of furniture comforted me as if I was wrapped in a warm embrace.

I raised my hand to my chest to feel a heartbeat but…

There was nothing.

Then again what monster would have a beating heart?

Only here in the caverns of my mind I am able to find peace from reality. I am able to create a world that resembled my own image and nothing else therefore I am satisfied until I decide to destroy and recreate it. Only those who have permission are allowed to enter through the Door of Judgment thus gaining entrance into my mind and all its secrets.

I sighed as I raised my hand towards the white sky. I snapped my fingers and in a flash a butterfly appeared and danced before me. Its wings, glowing under heaven's light, flittered about restlessly, trying to find an escape. Its frantic aura filled the room as it excreted its sweet aroma unto me.

"I am sorry," I whispered, my eyes starting to blur. "You cannot escape this world, my little butterfly. You are trapped in this cage just like me." I continued to watch it beat into the white abyss, its mind clouded by insanity. It was exposed to my possible insanity, the insanity of the mind, soul, and body. Soon it would exsanguinate its body of all memories and life as its blood taints the pure flooring of my mind, slowly penetrating the integrity of my heart.

Just as quickly as it appeared it vanished into the thin air of my desires. In a way I felt alone in this world where no one could hear my voice.

"Amelia, my child, what has you so confused?"

I pushed myself onto my elbows and peered at the woman who has taken her place in the only seat provided in this portion of my mind. Her atramentous hair cascaded past her shoulders, framing her hidden facial features. The white wide brim of her hat covered her entire face except for her luscious, pink lips that shined under the heavenly beams. Her porcelain skin shone from under the white gown that dressed her as an angel sent by the gods and whose mere presence drew those around her.

"I hate being trapped and constricted by such a corrupt world ruled by only greed and lust," I simply answered.

"Then what will be your solution?"

I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. My arms wrapped around my scrawny legs, a smirk plastered on my face. The various solutions swept past me and each scenario showed crimson liquid spilling unto a world of oceans and trees. Screams echoed from each scene and looks of terror vibrated the white abyss. In the flashing scenes of violence all innocence dissipated from view. The white abyss was replaced by these images of horror showing the woman my thoughts.

"These images are my solution."

She laughed. "Your ignorance amazes even I," she said mockingly. "You think by spilling blood you would bring about light unto this hell?" She shook her head and took a book from the small reading table placed next to her seat. "Throughout the history of our planet humans were never always just and righteous but you are able to establish peace through fear and might. Compassion is a virtue that is hardly accessed in our modern society. In humans love is fleeting but hatred will always reside in the heart. Since presence of love only lasts for a sheer moment, hate is able to crush the hearts of many. Thus love often leads to loathing and such passionate emotion could drag the affected into sorrow. " She opened the nameless book and flipped its thin pages.

"What if I wish to banish hate from this world?" I asked her.

"Then you must establish so much hate to the point where love is the only solution," she answered earnestly. "Once people realize how hate would lead to their ultimate demise, compassion and love would conquer all, but at the price of a massive amount of blood sacrifice. Therefore it is practically inhumane and impossible."

In this world is it possible to only love?

I closed my eyes and sighed. "One day I will make this world a warmer place where everyone would smile and where suffering would disappear. I wish to take the sins of those around me unto me so maybe I could experience salvation in the depths of hell, burning away all hate."

The woman slammed the book shut and smiled. "You are not a celestial being, my dear. Only the gods and their angels are able to create such a world."

I smirked at her comment. "Then shall I become a god?"

"Then I will tell you a story of a young maiden and…"

* * *

"Amelia…"

I groaned at the sound that tried to force me from my slumber. I was never a morning person.

"Amelia, WAKE UP!" screamed the demon and then followed a small thump to the side of my head. "It's not time for you to sleep!"

My eyes opened with a jolt and I sat up quickly, trying to regain my composure. The sunlight blinded me for a moment as my vision was only use to the darkness of my dreams. My head started to pulsate at the wounded site for just a moment, slowly disappearing as my body numbed the injury. I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed.

"Milly, was it necessary to hit me with the spine of a book?" I asked the Student Council President, Milly Ashford, the annoyance evident in my voice.

The soft rustle of fabric sounded next to me as Milly sat herself down on the conference table in front of me. "Well, you were neglecting your duties as a member of the Student Council!" she argued, the closed book of pain resting on her lap. "I think living with Lelouch has corrupted our innocent Amelia."

Lelouch laughed at the President's words. "Pres, I think you got it all wrong," he said to her, a smirk imprinted on his face. "Amelia is naturally a wild child without any boundaries."

I raised an eyebrow to my sweet Lelouch. "I am not quite fond of hypocrites, Lamperouge," I hissed at the man who I saw to have more feminine qualities a normal man—I mean boy—is allowed to have. "You are constantly skipping class to go gambling with those conceited, useless nobles who squander money as if they are littering the ground with their worthless trash." I crossed my arms over my chests and sighed.

"Still, Amelia, you shouldn't be running off during the night," scolded Milly, who waved the book in my face, nearly smashing in my nose. "It is not considered lady-like if you continue to roam freely around the settlement, gambling with old farts."

I flashed a silly grin at Milly. "I do not promise anything."

Lelouch pushed another stack of papers towards me. "Here is the rest of your workload," he simply said, eyes shining with mischief.

My eyes grew wide at the monstrous sight of the looming stack of papers. Its shadow consumed me and swallowed me whole. I gulped in fear before glaring at Lelouch. "I am not even done with this stack!" I whined as I pointed to the current stack that stood next to me. "And I have an appointment in an hour!"

Shirley leaned in over my shoulder and smiled. "I guess you have to get working, Amelia," she mused on happily.

"You shouldn't have missed school so quit complaining," argued Rivalz, shaking his head at my recent actions. "Who do you think had to do your paperwork while you two were gone?"

The urge to stab myself with the pen that was currently in my hand was becoming stronger by the second. At times like this, I may have wished to have lived like those useless nobles who have never experienced labor but to tell you the truth, working with my friends made me forget the life I had narrowly escaped.

Even though I am familiar with my name, my birth name and noble title, I am deprived of those obscure and guarded memories. When I look into Lelouch's amethyst eyes, unknown images and emotions start to inundate my heart, my mind.

Why can I not remember?

I am unable to remember events before the start of the Britannian attack on Japan seven years ago. Since the end of the war, I found refuge in the arms of the Ashford family who had gladly taken me in when I abandoned. I had no parents and no family. I knew no one. I was a frightened child who refused to show any tears produced by my loneliness. It was until the day I met Lelouch and Nunnally who had arrived shortly after the end of the war. It was on that day I finally smiled for reasons unknown to me. Since then, Nunnally, Lelouch, and I had lived as a family here in the Student Council clubhouse, bonding like siblings.

Sometimes, I would lie in bed and wonder about my past. I ran through the abyss constantly searching for an answer, but instead, I only saw the moon shone through the darkness.

"What should we do for another school-wide event?" questioned Milly. "Should we do another cross-dressing ball, perhaps a swimwear day, or maybe a school festival?"

I giggled at those ideas. "Lelouch simply refused to cross dress, we were all harassed by the entire student body during your beach days, and a school festival takes months of planning," I pointed out. I had really hoped that she would never again consider another day I would be forced to wear a bikini made of string.

"Madam President, where does this box go?" asked Shirley who held a box that seemed to be heavier than her.

"Put the box in the closet," ordered Milly.

Shirley walked away to slide into the closet and fulfilled her duties.

I stared down at the thin sheet of paper and sighed. The words were in minuscule font and my eyes started to ache. I peered up from this hellish paperwork at Lelouch. I watched his content eyes quickly scan the paper. I learned years ago about his agile, analytic mind that was able to process different scenarios in a matter of seconds. Although I am able to stay at the top of my class, calculating the consequences of my actions is rather difficult. I am only able to read people's motives but never their possible actions.

"So, Lelouch, what do you plan to cook for dinner tonight?" I asked him.

He slowly raised his eyes from the paper he was working on and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Since it's your turn to cook, I was craving some filet mignon and some very spicy soup," I answered, my stomach growling at the sound of food.

"Your eating habits could mistake you for a glutton."

"It could be worse."

"How could your eating habits could possibly be worse?"

"I could be pregnant and eat double the amount of food I usually do," I explained bluntly.

"What foolish man would allow you carry his child?" He signed the paper before him and took another from his stack. "Your clumsiness would bring the death of the poor, innocent child."

I quickly signed the paper before me and took another from my pile. "Same to you, Lelouch," I snapped. "Although your appearance attracts the attention of all women within a mile radius, your weak personality and feminine hobbies prove to be unfit in the raising of a child. A child should have a mother and father figure but the child may never know anything about the male gender if they see their parents only as mothers."

"You say those words but in reality, your looks are also deceiving." He shook his head at the thought. "Only an idiot would fall for you."

I frowned. "Same to you, Lelouch, but that does not change the fact that you have female characteristics."

"I only clean and cook because you refuse to help."

"You kicked me out of the kitchen!"

"That is because you charred our dinner!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Perfect! I was trying to do something special for you and Nunnally!"

"Then you should clean your room!"

"Stay out of my room, you pervert! What were you doing in there anyways?"

"I simply went in to take back the notes I loaned you."

"You don't even take notes, Lelouch!"

"Those were notes I took in your absence."

"Tell the turkey to stop chasing the turtle!"

Everyone paused for a moment and stared at me with dumbfounded expressions.

I shrugged and smiled. "Arguing with Lelouch suddenly became a bore," I explained to them. "Now then, can I leave for my appointment?"

Milly let out a rumbling laugh that echoed through the air, shaking the chandelier and the entire ceiling for that matter. I could swear I saw the windows quiver at her voice. "Not until you finish your paperwork, Amelia!" she shouted in my ear. She took the book and aimed it at Lelouch. "And you are going to escort her to the hospital, President's orders."

"What?"

I jumped from my seat, my body tense at the sound of her command. "But Madam President!"

"If Lelouch doesn't go with you, you might run off again."

"But—"

"No buts, Amelia."

I fell back down in my chair in defeat. I looked up at Lelouch and saw his eyes shine in amusement as he witnessed my frantic reaction. Since the day I realized who I truly am, I can no longer look at Lelouch with the same eyes that is constantly filled with fear. I remembered so vividly the feeling of hopelessness but eventually I will…

The pen that was placed in my hand scribbled furiously over the papers, the clock slowly ticking to remind me of my doctor appointment. I am forced to see my medical physician on a monthly basis to monitor my amnesia by the Ashford family. When I first arrived here I did not even know my own name. I could have been considered at infant mentally, only knowing the feeling of fear, hunger, and thirst. However, memories slowly poured in and I only recognized my true name and status. But why am I unable to tell anyone?

As I tossed the last piece of paperwork into the pile, I threw my pen at Rivalz and rose from my seat. I pulled my long slender arms over my head, interlocking my fingers into a stretch. "I am finally done!" I cheered in relief. I turned to Milly and saluted her farewell. "I am off, Pres!" Before she could say anything I took to the door, pulling Lelouch with me as I raced down the corridor.

"Hey! Wait! Let go!" he shouted out in protest.

I let out a roaring laugh. "I can't do that, Lelouch! We are going to be late if we go at your pace!"

"You… seem… very lively… today," he panted. He flashed me a death glare when I slowed down for his sake. "You… will pay… Amelia!" He fell to his knees, scrambling to catch his breath, sucking in as much oxygen as possible.

I grinned at his pain. "Awww… Poor Lulu is tired," I chimed as I danced down the straight path to the school gates. I twirled, swirled, whirled on my toes, executing a series of perfect pirouettes. Occasionally I would skip on my toes, singing an improvised tune.

"_Somewhere in the stillness of the sky is my paradise,_" I sang into the clear blue sky. "_When you shed those precious tears, I will return to your side. Until then, let the moon sing you a lullaby over and over again. One day we will return to our home and smile. Just send me a crimson rose and I shall fulfill our wish, my sweet… sweet friend._"

"How do you know that song?"

I paused for a moment and turned back to take a glimpse of Lelouch. I gave him an ingenuous smile, my eyes shining under the afternoon sun. "What do you mean, Lelouch?" I asked him. "I simply improvised the song. Was it familiar to you?"

Lelouch opened his mouth to say something then he dropped his head to the ground.

I pranced back to him with the same innocent smile. At that time, I did not know how he must have felt. At that time, I remained ignorant of my past and his emotions that raged war within him. I took my hand and held it against his cheek. His fair skin under my fair hand suddenly rose at the touch of my caress. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

Lelouch gave a reassuring smile and chuckled. "You never looked so feminine, Amelia," he teased as he took my hand and dragged me towards the gate. "Let's hurry before your doctor scolds you for being late again!" He turned his eyes away from me but his tortured expression never passed through my mind.

As we wandered the Tokyo settlement, the streets were roaming in discrimination and violence. Britannia supported the abuse of the Numbers and to display one's status of power over them. To most Britannians, the Numbers were seen as inferior, uncivilized beasts that must be tamed and chained like a dog. Such sight of Social Darwinism made my stomach churn, the acids threatened to push up my lunch back into the depraved world.

I tugged at Lelouch's sleeve gently. "Hey Lelouch?"

He turned his head slightly to acknowledge me. "What is it, Amelia?"

"Can I go home by myself after my appointment?" I asked him, hoping for a 'yes'. I was still scared of being alone with him since those mysterious images might start to flash in my mind.

"Just as long as you come back for dinner," said Lelouch, a smile forming on his lips. "Nunnally misses you."

"I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Why are you suddenly so kind to me? Usually by now you would insult me but you seem different." I watched as his body tensed up at the sound of my words.

He turned his head and looked on ahead of him. His hand frantically grabbed by wrist as he towed me towards the metropolitan train that took passengers deep into the settlement.

"Lelouch?" I called out, hoping to hear his answer.

When we boarded the train, he gently sat me down onto a seat as he moved to sit next to me. He raised his towards me and gave me a reassuring smile. "I am sorry, Amelia," he said to me. "I guess it's because you remind me of a special friend of mine. I haven't seen her for eight years now so I guess I miss her."

"You must love her then."

"She was like family to me, always smiling even at the smallest things. You both are alike in some ways, actually."

"How exactly are we alike?"

"For one, you both are obsessed with roses."

I let out a chuckle. "I don't know why I love roses so much. I guess something in my past still influences me." I punched Lelouch gently on the arm and laughed. "Even though it has been a long time since you have seen her, one day, you two might find each other on the streets. Life is a fleeting but beautiful concept but it has a way to bring about the unexpected like how I am unable to remember a single thing before the end of the war. I am sorry, Lelouch. I didn't mean to have you listen to my ideals."

He placed a hand on my head and patted it tenderly. "Everyone hopes that you could remember everything," he uttered quietly.

"Even if I do remember, I will still you Big Sister Lulu!" I exclaimed in his face. "Forever you would be my favorite gender-confused person in this entire planet!" I tried to stifle a giggle.

"And you would forever be the stubborn, reckless tomboy that burdens everyone!"

I stuck my tongue out at Lelouch. "At least I know how to have fun!" I peered into those beautiful eyes once more and saw my own reflection shining through. Then…

My eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Amelia?"

'_Amelia, wake up!'_

"Amelia, answer me!"

Tears brimmed my eyes, threatening to fall down my cheek like cascading waterfalls in the spring. I could not speak. I was frozen still by the images once more.

_A small, black-haired boy greeted the petite, black-haired girl, a smile gracing his childish features. Familiar amethyst eyes peered deep into the sapphire eyes of the girl._

'_I think you should get out of my bed before Nunnally finds us,' suggested the young boy._

_The groggy child pouted. 'But I enjoy sleeping with you!' she protested as she pulled the sheets over her shoulders. _

'_It's indecent for a prince to have a girl who is not his family in his bed.' He tugged at the sheets that covered the young child. 'Mother might get furious.'_

_The girl pulled back the sheets and smiled at the young boy. 'Lelouch, you do realize that one day you would have over a hundred consorts like your father so one day you would have women fighting to sleep in your bed. Just let me sleep here because I know that in a couple of years we would not be able to do this once more.'_

'_Unless I decide to marry you…' The young boy named Lelouch blushed with a crimson red like the roses in the gardens. _

_She giggled at his words. 'I thought Euphie and Nunnally were going to marry you.'_

_He smiled at her words and laughed at the meaning. 'I don't think that's allowed.'_

'_If that is so then I might marry you then… one day…'_

"Amelia, wake up!"

I slowly escaped the darkness and entered the blinding light that pierced my sensitive eyes. "Lelouch…" I croaked, my voice so full of sleep."Are we there yet?"

"We are almost there, Amelia," answered Lelouch, a heavy sigh of relief blew from his lips. "You suddenly fainted. Are you alright?"

That is when I realized that he had placed me on his lap, supporting my head with his hand. "I… fainted?" I raised my hand to his face, framing his eyes. "Why do they look so…"

The doors opened and the other passengers started to exit, leaving me alone with Lelouch. Lelouch lifted my body, supporting it with his hands to make sure I did not fall flat on my face. As we headed out the doors, his hands held my waist and my left hand.

"Have you taken your medicine this morning?" inquired Lelouch as he led me into the horde of people on the station, awaiting the next train.

I shook my head.

"I think we should get you to your doctor quickly then," he advised, his hands still guiding me.

"I can walk on my own now," I told him, ripping his touch from my body. "I am fine now."

I hated his touch and those eyes. The images continued to ravage my mind, voices colliding with one another, the debris sprinkling throughout the caverns of my mind. Not even I could make sense of these images, especially that one. What is it a dream? Or was it…

"Lelouch…" I froze in the swarming crowd of people but I felt as though I was trapped in a void. "Do you really think it's possible to regain my memories?" I shook my head and chuckled at my own words. "Oh, never mind."

Lelouch put a hand on my shoulder. "Let's hurry, Amelia." He flashed me another smile.

We continued to push our way through the horde of businessmen, mothers, children, and consumers. The buildings towered over us, overshadowing most of the vast, blue sky. This is what Japan, or may I say Area Eleven, has become. It became a land dominated with Britannians such as myself while the Japanese were forced to the bottom of the social pyramid, treated like feebleminded dogs.

We stopped in front of the hospital, its doors greeting me. An image flashed in my mind but it left too quick.

"Here we are," said Lelouch who gestured me in. "Your appointment is in ten minutes so you should be going."

I nodded and walked into the doors and turned back at him. "Bye, Lelouch…" I raised my hand and waved slightly until the doors torn us apart.


End file.
